Dantana Drabbles
by Trust.Hope.Love
Summary: These are my Dantana drabbles or one-shots. *Rating change to M*
1. Broken (Dantana)

**AN: **Angst-ish. …there may be some triggering things in here (brief mentions of them), if your triggers involve self-harm please read with caution. This may have been done before, but I'm hoping this is a different take. Also, can someone please tell me if I'm changing POVs? I do that and don't realize sometimes. If you can't tell – awesome, but if you can – I'd love some feedback.

(Have I mentioned I'm not very good at writing angst?)

* * *

Looking in the mirror, Dani shakes her head with a frown marring her face.

It doesn't happen often, maybe once a week or so, and she can usually shake herself out of it without too much hassle. Today though, something is different. She can't figure out what _exactly_ is different, but it's throwing everything off.

She's been working at the diner for about six months now. She's been dating Santana for about the same amount of time. She's been happier in these past six months than…ever before. These thoughts have been creeping up less and less lately. _Maybe that's why it's so bad this time?_

That's when it all clicks. A tall thin natural blonde came into the diner last night during their shift and kept flirting with Santana. Santana didn't flirt back or anything, but…it's still hard for Dani to figure out why Santana is with _her_ when she could have _anyone_. _Better_.

She continues getting ready for work knowing there's nothing she can do about her mood or attitude right now. She rubs her wrists over the tattoos covering her scars, reminding herself she's not that person anymore. She's better. She has better ways to cope, to let go, to feel. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep, slow breaths to try to focus.

Santana is already working when she arrives. She puts her purse away and grabs her apron taking in the diner. There aren't too many people yet, but it's going to get busy soon. She gets right to work, hoping the mind numbing work will actually live up to its name today and numb her mind.

She fakes a smile, takes orders, gets drinks, gets food, clears and wipes down tables, cleans up the spills, and sings. Today though, she's just going through the motions and not really concentrating as much as usual. She doesn't joke around with Santana or Rachel or Kurt. She sings, but the spark isn't in her eye. Her smiles don't meet her eyes.

She can tell that Santana is worried, but she can't do much about that while they're working. After work, she knows Santana is going to ask her about it but Dani doesn't know what she can say. She's been able to hide these feelings for six months; she was hoping it would never come up. She knows that's not realistic, but she doesn't like talking about these things. She never has the right words, _enough_ words.

Dani looks at the clock and sees that her shift is almost over. _Where did today go?_ Whenever you want time to move faster it goes slower, but when you want it to move slower it speeds up. Apparently, she just can't win today. The universe is ganging up on her to make everything against her.

She sees Santana head over to her and looks at the clock once more, and her shift is over. _Seriously? There was an hour to go when I looked at the clock a minute ago._

"Ready to go?" Santana asks softly, waiting to ask the more pressing questions for the privacy of Dani's apartment.

Dani just nods before heading to the back to retrieve her purse and then following Santana out of the diner. Santana waits for Dani to catch up before wrapping her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder and leading them down the street to Dani's apartment.

They make the brief walk to Dani's in silence. It's neither awkward nor companionable. It just…is. It's contemplative. Santana is trying to figure out what's going on and how to ask while Dani is trying to figure how to tell Santana what's going on in her head.

By the time they are in Dani's apartment neither have anything figured out, but know now is the time to start talking.

"Baby?" Santana starts getting Dani's attention. "What's wrong? You've been…off all day." She asks gently.

Dani shakes her head. "It's…nothing." She tries.

Santana just raises her eyebrows at the blatant lie.

Dani ducks her head, chin to her chest, eyes on the floor. "I…" She shakes her head. "It…" She stops again. "It…it's hard for me to explain." She says lamely.

"Hey." Santana says guiding Dani's chin up with one hand, the other going around her waist. "It's just me. There's nothing to be afraid of or ashamed of." She tells her empathetically.

"I know. _I know._ It's...just…" Dani raises her wrists in explanation.

Santana looks at her girlfriend's wrists questioningly. She knows about the cutting, the scars, the reason behind the tattoos. What she doesn't know is what's bothering Dani about all of that right now.

"O-kay." Santana says slowly. "You told me about those. What didn't you tell me?" She asks with no judgment or accusing tone, just trying to figure out what has her girlfriend in such a state.

Dani, eyes closed, takes a deep breath before looking her girlfriend in the eye. "Every once in awhile, I just…" She pauses trying to get the words right. "I get really insecure and…" She shakes her head. "These past six months have been…the best I've had in a long time." She continues. "My insecurities get the best of me sometimes and I can usually shake it off, but…" She shrugs looking at Santana. "I think it's been building, maybe? I haven't felt this way for a while, longer than usual." She tilts her head. "I just…do you remember the blonde from last night? She kept flirting with you, ignoring me, and I know you didn't encourage her or anything. I just…I wonder sometimes." Dani looks away briefly.

"Wonder what baby?" Santana asks. She wanted to let Dani just keep talking, knowing that whatever it is will come out, but she had to ask.

"Why you're with me." Dani says so softly that she's sure Santana didn't hear her, but she couldn't bring herself to say it any louder. She doesn't want Santana to see her this way – even though it's happening, but she's going to fight this every step of the way.

Santana takes a deep breath, tightens her grip around Dani's waist, and brings Dani's eyes to hers once again. "Okay. I know you didn't just question why I'm with you." Santana starts. "Do you remember the first day we met? I was a bumbling fool, claiming that too much eyeliner makes you a lesbian, and stuttering all over myself." She says making sure her point is getting through. "You were the self-assured, out and proud one hundred percent Sapphic goddess." She laughs. "I don't know why the girl from last night kept hitting on me and flirting with me, but to be honest I don't really remember anything about her." She shrugs. "Before you said she was blonde, I didn't even remember that. The only girl I want hitting on me, flirting with me, kissing me, cuddling me, is standing right here in front of me in my arms." She tightens her arms around Dani to prove her point.

Santana takes a deep breath. "This isn't how I wanted this to happen, but…" She shrugs taking another deep breath. "I love you Dani. I'm in love with you." She says staring straight into the shorter girl's eyes.

Dani's breathing falters for a minute. "Wha-buh…" She shakes her head still staring into Santana's eyes. She sees the taller girl is telling the truth and a smile, the first true smile of the day, begins to form on her face. "I love you too Santana. I'm in love with you too." She says breathily leaning in and capturing the darker girl's lips with her own, promising their love.


	2. Count to Ten (Dantana)

**AN:** Angst. Apparently, I'm in an angst writing kick. :( I don't know how I feel about it, but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Reviews are a wonderful, wonderful thing.

* * *

She needs a minute.

In less than six months, she has had more life changing situations than the first eighteen years of her life combined. First, she broke up with her soul mate and best friend. Next, she quit college and cheerleading. Then she moved to New York City and in with Kurt and Rachel. She is even more unsure about her future now than previously. She started dancing again. She is working a dead end job as a singing waitress at a diner with an ass of a boss. Finally, she met Dani and they started dating Dani soon after.

She just _needs_ a minute. Her life has been going at warp speed, but her brain seems to be _just_ catching up.

She's showering after a long day at work and dance. This is about the only _me_ time she can catch lately. She's taking her time in the shower, trying just to breathe and calm _the fuck_ down. Her hand covers her mouth, she tries to take a deep slow breath, but her breathing comes too fast and too short. She hyperventilating, a panic attack, and she doesn't know how to stop it, how to control it.

She drops to her knees then sits in the tub, water still raining down from the showerhead. Her elbow hit the side of the shower a few times on the way down, but she doesn't notice. All she can focus on is her quick breathing, her racing mind, and her lack of control.

Dani, who was mulling around the apartment waiting for her girlfriend to finish her shower, heard the thumps come from the bathroom. She almost shrugs it off as Santana just dropping some bottle – shampoo or something, but she had to make sure.

She knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no answer. She opened the door slowly so she didn't startle the girl in the shower. Once she saw her girlfriend on the floor of the tub, she rushed over to figure out what's wrong, what happened.

"Tana?" Dani says quietly, but loud enough for Santana to hear her over the noise of the shower. Still receiving no answer, she carefully made her way into the shower, fully clothed, and sat in down in the tub in front of the naked, heavily breathing girl. She brought one of her hands up to Santana's cheek and guided her face up so they could be eye to eye.

"Tana?" Dani says again, still no answer. Dani takes in her girlfriend. The short, quick breathing. The wild eyes. The non-responsiveness. She knows the signs of a panic attack.

"Tana, can you hear me? I need you to breathe with me, okay? Deep breath in." She coaches but Santana doesn't respond, so she grabs one of the darker hands and brings it to her diaphragm. "Follow me. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out." She soothes and finally Santana starts responding.

"That's good baby. Keep going. In. Out." Still breathing with Santana, Dani mentally sighs with relief that the brunette is responding. "Okay. Let's get out of here." Dani instructs, standing up then helping her girlfriend up. She wraps one arm around the tan, naked waist as she uses her other hand to turn off the shower.

Dani opens the shower door, grabs a towel, wrapping it around her girlfriend before sitting her on the toilet. She strips out of her clothes and grabs another towel for herself. She quickly dries herself then turns her attention to the other girl. She stands her up before helping her dry off.

Dani leads them to Santana's room, guides Santana to the bed, and grabs them both a t-shirt. She drops her towel and pulls the shirt over her head. She drops Santana's towel to the floor and helps her into her own shirt. She lays them on the bed, Santana's head on her chest, and runs her fingers through Santana's hair and up and down her back.

"What happened baby?" Dani asks after a few minutes of lying in the bed in silence.

Santana takes a deep, shuddering breath. "I…I don't know. I think…I think these past few months just finally caught up with me." She tries to explain. "Everything…it's all just been going so fast. I think…my brain just caught up and…" She trails off shaking her head.

"It's okay." Dani soothes. "It's okay." She breathes. "Let's try to sleep and, if you want, we can talk more when we wake up. If not, we'll watch a movie or something, okay?" She tells her more than asks.

Santana nods her head, burrowing further into the shorter girls neck and chest. "Thank you." She says quietly.

Dani doesn't say anything more, her fingers still running through the darker hair and up and down her back. She waited until Santana was asleep before drifting off herself.


	3. First (Daya)

**AN:** I'm sorry about this…I hope you like it. I'm not thrilled with the ending, but…yea. Okay…I'm going to go curl up in the corner and cry.

* * *

Wilmer stood Demi up for the third time in three weeks, about ten minutes before he was supposed to pick her up. Sure, they're both busy and have crazy hectic schedules, but you'd think he'd be able to pause for an hour to have their dinner date. To have _one_ of their dinner dates. But no. He can't. He can't tell his management_ I'm sorry, but I have plans with my not-so-secret secret girlfriend._ He can't say no to anything, except her it seems.  
Luckily, for the past two weeks she'd been able to hang out with Marissa, Dallas, and Maddie. But tonight she knows they're all busy. She'd assured them that Wilmer wouldn't break their plans for a third week in a row. She'd assured herself of that too.  
She turned down a couple of invitations from some people in the Glee cast, whom she's been working with for about four months, for dinner or hanging out earlier, and she didn't feel right about just showing up after being stood up _again_. She wouldn't want them to feel like they were her second choice. Plus, she wasn't in a _partying_ mood, and when the cast got together, parties were inevitable.  
She just wanted someone to want _her_, to _choose_ her, to put her _first_.  
These dates with Wilmer were supposed to help them get back to where they wanted to be in their relationship, back to the good. Instead, they just left her _empty_, feeling _unsure_.  
She's known for a while now that being with Wilmer wasn't what she wanted anymore, but he is _safe_. Yes, she wants safety, but she doesn't want to go through life just being _safe_. She wants reckless abandon, passion, fun, _happiness_.

Before she can get too deep in her own thoughts and mind, her phone beeps. She jumps on her phone, hoping that it's Wilmer telling her that he's choosing her over work for once. But it's not.  
It's Naya, who has quickly become one of her best friends, sending her a picture of her frowning, pouting face. _Where are you? Why didn't you come to dinner with us tonight? Are you sure you can't make it? There's a seat right next to me still open…_ The text ends with a picture of the empty seat.  
Demi thinks for a minute before deciding that even if she doesn't want to _party_ she does want to hang out with Naya. So, she texts her back._Give me 10. Order for me, please?  
_Demi puts her heels back on, grabs her bag, and rushes to her car.

Demi sees the group through the windows as she arrives at the restaurant. It looks like everyone is having fun, but Naya seems a little on edge. Sure, she's smiling and nodding to whatever was said, but she looks distracted. As if she sensed eyes on her, Naya's head pops up and she glances toward the window before breaking out into a huge smile and motioning for Demi to come inside.  
Naya jumps up, throwing out a hasty _be right back_ over her shoulder to anyone at the table who's listening and makes her way to the front doors of the restaurant.  
As Demi walks through the doors, Naya grabs her and pulls her into a hug. "Hey! I'm so glad you came." Naya says pulling back to look at Demi.  
"Hey. I'm glad to see you." Demi states quietly and a little reservedly.  
"What's wrong?" Naya asks, clearly noticing something's off with the younger girl.  
Demi shakes her head. "Can…" She pauses for a few seconds. "Can we just enjoy dinner and then…go somewhere and talk?" Demi asks carefully. She doesn't want to ruin the dinner for everyone, but she's also not sure how much longer she can hold up this façade tonight.  
"Sure. Are you okay though?" Naya acquiesces.  
Demi just shrugs. "I don't know. Yes and no?" She answers confusingly.  
Naya just eyes her. "Okay. Let's eat and then we'll go back to my place to talk." She says and watches the shorter girl nod. "C'mon." She says grabbing Demi's hand and leading her to the table.

"Look who I found guys!" Naya announces as they get to their table and everyone looks up at them before saying their hellos.  
"Hey guys." Demi waves to everyone with her free hand as she settles in the chair on Naya's right.  
"I thought you said you had a date tonight, Demi?" Lea wonders aloud.  
"Umm…" Demi stutters awkwardly. "It…we…tonight wasn't a good night." She explains shaking her head and feels Naya's hand squeezing the hands they have yet to let go of and looks up into questioning eyes. She nods briefly, letting the taller girl know her suspicions are right.  
As everyone gets back into their conversations, Naya catches Demi's eye and whispers. "Are you sure you're alright to stay through dinner?"  
Demi just looks at her for a minute before shrugging. "I don't know." She whispers back shaking her head. "But…I'm hungry and I-I can't talk about it just yet."  
Naya just nods and squeezes Demi's hand in comfort as their food arrives. As they all eat, Demi and Naya take part in other conversations, but their hands remain locked together throughout the dinner and conversation.

Once everyone is finished eating, they all pay and begin to make plans for the rest of their evening with Demi and Naya just remaining silent through the conversation.  
Finally, the plan is for everyone to go back to Lea's and play some games and drink.  
"Demi? Naya? Are you guys coming with us?" Lea asks confused on why the two were so quiet tonight.  
"Umm…no." Naya says. "We're going to go back to my house, maybe watch a movie but probably just sleep." She explains hoping people think they're just tired.  
Lea and the rest of the cast nod believing the excuse.  
Everyone walks out of the restaurant saying their goodbyes making their way to their cars.

Demi looks around the parking lot, but doesn't see Naya's car. "Where'd you park?" She asks squeezing the hand she has yet to let go.  
"I came with Lea. My car's still at the studio. Can…I get a ride with you?" Naya asks coyly, nudging shoulders with Demi.  
Demi rolls her eyes. "C'mon." She pulls the other girl to her car, but hesitates in letting their hands go and getting in the car.  
"What's wrong?" Naya asks. "Do…do you want to go home or you don't want to talk?"  
Demi shakes her head stopping Naya's questions. "No. No. I want…I need to talk, but…can you drive? I…I probably shouldn't be driving right now." She says holding up her free hand with her keys to show Naya how badly it's shaking, the keys jingling.  
When Naya sees that and she feels how tightly Demi's gripping her hand, she realizes how hard it is for the other girl to keep her façade up tonight.  
"Of course." Naya answers immediately, grabbing Demi's keys from her and helping her in to the passenger seat.  
She gets into the driver's seat and drives to her house. Naya helps Demi out of the car and to the couch in her living room.

She helps Demi get her jacket and shoes off before doing the same for herself, making them more comfortable for their talk.  
"Okay. It's just us, babe. What's wrong?" Naya asks bringing her arm around Demi's shoulders and pulling her to lean down on her.  
Demi snuggles into the taller girl's shoulder and shakes her head. "I…I'm…I don't even know!" She says angrily. "I don't know why I'm so upset. I saw this coming. I knew it going to happen. I just…" She trails off.  
"What happened?" Naya asks squeezing Demi's shoulders comfortingly.  
"I…Wilmer…this is the third week in a row that we've made plans for dates, and the third time he's cancelled about ten minutes before he was supposed to be there." Demi explains quietly. "I just…" She trails off again.  
Naya closes her eyes and takes a breath, she knows anger and pity aren't what the girl needs right now. "Dem. I'm so sorry. I know it hurts. You've been with him, on and off, for a long time. It's okay for it to hurt, even if you see it coming." She tries. "Why do you keep cutting yourself off?" She asks, trying to figure out what else is bothering the younger girl.  
"I…I just want…he's safe, you know?" Demi starts. "But…look at where safe has gotten me. I need safe, but I also need passion, fun, happy. I need someone who wants _me_, who'll _choose_ me – over work, friends, whatever." She shakes her head.  
"Hey. No, no, no. I understand. It's okay. You know what you want and what you deserve, but you also know what you don't want and what you don't have to put up with." Naya says, her hand running up down Demi's arm.  
Demi nods letting her words sink in. "Can…can we just watch a movie and sleep?" She asks with exhaustion lacing her voice, the day draining her mentally and physically.  
"Yea, do you wanna lay here or move to my bed?" Naya asks trying to make the other girl as comfortable as possible.  
"Bed." Demi answers immediately.

Naya moves them upstairs to her bedroom and settles Demi into her bed before choosing a mindless comedy to watch. She settles in next to Demi, Demi's head on her shoulder again and their arms around each other's waists. They cuddle into each other even more and fall asleep during the movie, hoping that things will look better in a new light in the morning.


	4. Day Off (Dantana M)

**AN:** Thank you so much for your favorites, follows, and comments. I really appreciate them all. A couple people have asked for a second part to the Daya (First)...if you want that, please let me know and maybe give me an idea on where to take it because I'm drawing a blank.

*******First time writing smut…I'm just going to curl up into a ball under the covers now…

* * *

Santana and Dani have this…routine. When they share the same day off and Rachel and Kurt are busy with school or work, they spend the whole day together. They act like five year olds and build forts in the living room. They take walks in Central Park. They busk on the street corner. They just have fun. Together.

Today is no different. They woke up, contently wrapped in each other's arms in Santana's bed. They cover their essential parts before leaving the room to make breakfast, which consisted of Santana cooking and Dani doing her best to distract her from her task. They ate breakfast in bed and started a movie. The movie, however, is completely forgotten by the time they finished eating.

Dani kept giving Santana the eyes all morning. Those eyes that make Santana jelly. Her knees get weak and it takes everything within her not to just give in to Dani's advances. Today, though, they have all the time in the world.

With the breakfast dishes on the side table out of the way, Dani crawls her way across the bed to where Santana is relaxing against her pillows. Kneeling next to her girlfriend, Dani pulls the shirt she's wearing over her head leaving her bare. Santana gasps and holds back her moan, not expecting the full on nudity so soon. Dani finally straddles Santana's lap and captures her in a passion-filled kiss. Her hands make their way under the taller woman's shirt running up and down her abs. Dani pulls back briefly to pull the offending shirt off Santana's body, so they can be skin to skin once more.

With the shirt somewhere across the room, they both take a minute to admire the other's body, as they do every time they take things slower.

Santana's hands, and eyes, slowly run up Dani's thighs, over her hips, up her sides, to just under her boobs. Dani's body shudders at the slow, sensual movement and she groans when Santana's hands stop before reaching their destination. Santana smiles, she loves all the sounds Dani makes.

Dani smiles back mischievously. Two can play this game. Her hands start running up and down Santana's abs and hips while her lips work their way over her jaw to her ear. Santana groans when Dani hits that spot behind her ear.

"Baby." Dani whispers huskily, causing Santana to moan loudly. "We both know we can play this game all day, but I'd rather…" She trails off as one of her hands ghosts over Santana's core. Santana gasps and tries to push her hips up for more contact, but Dani is still sitting on her lap making it impossible for her to move her hips.  
"Babe." Santana rasps, her hands finally palming Dani's boobs and squeezing. "Yes." She moans as she pulses her hands a few times.  
"Uhh." Dani moans at feeling Santana's hands on her boobs. She moves so their lips and tongues can meet once more and her hands make their way down Santana's body and squeeze her ass in time with the hands on her boobs.

Dani shifts her hips and their soaked cores rub together, backs arching, loud moans ripping their mouths apart. Dani's hips continue shifting rubbing their swollen, wet cores together repeatedly. Their hands continue clutching at the oversensitive skin.

Both move one of their hands from boob or ass to the other's core. They start lightly running their fingers through the wetness they find before circling the other woman's clit, starting slowly at first, and building up their speed gradually.

Dani's hips buck down into Santana's faster and faster, Santana's abs clench tighter and tighter. Both of their moans get louder. "Baby." "Uhh." Babe." "Uhh." "Faster." "More."  
When more was moaned out, both women positioned two of their fingers at the other's entrance and when Dani's hips rocked forward, they both entered each other with a loud moan. Their thumbs moved circled the clit as their fingers moved in and out slowly. Their pace increased with a moan of faster.  
Both on the edge and almost there, they just need something to nudge them over the edge. They enter a third finger and quicken their pace. Their lips meet in harsh, wet, bruising kisses between their moans.  
"Baby…I…I'm…cu…" Dani whimpers, her forehead resting on Santana's.  
"Me…too…" Santana moans out as they cum together.  
Hips jutting, abs contracting, chests heaving, eyes locked.  
They continue but slow their movements to help the other ride out their orgasm and make it last as long as possible, riding the waves of the aftershocks.

They remove their fingers from each other with a groan. "Uhh." Feeling a loss as they disconnect.  
Dani falls down on top of Santana as the aftershocks diminish. "Uhh…baby. So good." She says into her neck, kissing it briefly.  
Santana nods. "So good babe." One hand smoothing up and down Dani's back.  
They lay in that position, their breathing slowing down, and their eyes growing heavy.  
"I love you." They both murmur before succumbing to sleep.


	5. Fluid Ounce (Daya)

**AN:** I need feedback if you guys want the second _smutty_ part. If not, I'll leave it as is and call it good.

* * *

Naya walks into to Demi's house ready to just collapse after her exhausting day in the studio and on set. She sets her bag and keys on the table in the foyer, slides her shoes off underneath, and hangs her jacket on the hook next to the table.

She glances around and walks in the direction of the kitchen where she hears Demi's mumbling. Naya stops in the doorway of the kitchen, which is more of a disaster zone than a kitchen at this point, and her eyes widen in surprise at the sight before her.

"Babe?" Naya questions quietly.

"What the hell is a fluid ounce?" Demi asks frantically. "How do I measure a fluid ounce? All I have are these…" She waves her hands around at the kitchen counters where all the kitchen gadgets are laying out haphazardly, "and none of them have measurements for a fluid ounce." She continues getting more frantic. "I've looked online for some sort of conversion or something, but I can't find one. All I wanted to do was make dinner and dessert, and I can't figure out this measurement and it's all ruined now." She finishes defeated.

Naya holds in her laugh knowing it won't help anything right now. "Babe." She says walking toward Demi in the kitchen. "Look at me." She instructs with a smile. "It's okay." She soothes and when she reaches Demi, she wraps her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

"It's ruined!" Demi exclaims dramatically. "It was supposed to be a surprise and it was supposed to be done before you got here. Instead you came home to a disaster." She pouts.

Naya lets out a little chuckle at how cute her girlfriend is being. "Babe. I know it's cheesy, but it's the thought that counts." She starts. "Would I have loved to have all that when I got here tonight? Sure." She shrugs. "But, I don't care about that. I have you, so I'm good." She tells her and kisses her lightly.

Demi shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "But…" Her hands flail around to the mess. "But…I wanted to do something nice, because you're always doing sweet and romantic things for me. I just…I wanted to give it back to you." She drops her arms heavily. "And I couldn't even do that." She shakes her head and her shoulders slump.

"Hey. It's fine. If you really want to do it, then we'll do it together. Okay?" Naya suggests squeezing Demi's waist.

Demi shakes her head with a pout. "No. I don't want to anymore. Maybe another time. Can we just order something?" She asks sadly.

"Okay. If you're sure…" Naya trails off hesitantly knowing that this was something that Demi really wanted to do, but also knowing when not to push the other girl.

Demi just nods looking at the floor.

"Okay, what do you want to eat baby?" Naya asks quietly.

Demi just shrugs.

"Okay. I need you to look at me." Naya says in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Once Demi is looking at her, she continues. "What's wrong? I know it's not just this. Did something happen?" She asks worriedly.

Demi shakes her head, shrugging. "No. Yes. I don't know, kind of?" She answers.

"Okay, then talk to me. Please. I don't like when you start to shutdown and don't talk to me." Naya pleads.

Demi sighs. "I don't even know. Someone, I don't even remember who now, made some offhand comment about how their girlfriend never cooks or anything, and I just…I never do any of that either. I don't…I don't want you to feel unappreciated or like I expect you to do those things when I don't do them too." She tires explaining.

Naya shakes her head. "Baby." She cuts the shorter woman off. "I don't care about those things. I _like_ cooking. You're indifferent about it. I'd rather you do something you love than something you don't really like doing." She watches the shorter woman as she speaks, trying to see if her point is getting through.

Demi just shrugs. She understands where Naya is coming from, but it still doesn't _feel_ like she does or is enough.

Naya shakes her head. She doesn't know what to say or do to make her girlfriend see that she only needs _her_. "C'mon." She says, taking a step back, takes one of Demi's hands, and leads them upstairs to Demi's bathroom.

"Naya, what are you doing?" Demi asks confused.

"We're going to relax. We're going to take a bath and relax." Naya says as she pushes Demi down onto the toilet seat then walks over to the bath to start the water.

Naya grabs the bath salts and tub stopper before checking to make sure the water is hot. She plugs the drain and scoops the salts into the water. She stands up and strips her clothes from her body. Then she walks over to Demi, stands her up and starts stripping her clothes from her body. She places random kisses on her skin and massages the tense back and leg muscles she finds on her journey. She just meant for this to be relaxing, but she hears Demi moan and realizes what she's doing.

Naya shakes her head as she stands up, kisses Demi's lips, and guides them both to the side of the tub. She helps Demi in before settling down behind the shorter woman. Both Latina's moan from the sensation of the hot water surrounding them and the other's naked, wet body pressed up against their own. Naya leans back against the tub, shivering at the brief cold contact from the porcelain not in water, bringing Demi with her, and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Naya takes a deep breath and closes her eyes trying to calm her rising desire, but it doesn't work.

Demi's eyes are closed and her hands are massaging along her legs. Up her shins, over her knees, and down her thighs to her hips. Then reverse and repeat in slow, sensual strokes.

Naya's hands start moving too. They start massaging the stomach and abs below her hands, then move to hips, then thighs. She reverses her movements and repeats in the same painstakingly slow, sensual caress.

"Mmm. Baby. We're supposed to be relaxing." Naya rasps softly into Demi's ear.

"Uhh. I know, but…mmm…babe, you can't just work me uhh…up, and not help me out." Demi says huskily. "This is…uhh…the best method ahh…of relaxation." She coerces.

"O-okay. Whatever you want babe." Naya surrenders easily, moving to place kisses on Demi's neck.


End file.
